


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More characters and ships to come, No worries, OC characters, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, PS: I still can't write summaries, Quadruplets!!!, confusing plot and storyline too sorry, lots of angst in the beginning but then it gets happier and fluffier, separated at birth???, there's hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: Kei wasn’t usually an aggressive or stubborn alpha but just this once, he’s gonna let it slide. He can't help but take back what is his. Both his omega and pups.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back from the dead?! It's ME!!! Hahaha! Sorry for being absent and gone for a long time. I'm back and ready to write maybe. I'm late for my baby's birthday but I'm still gonna congratulate him anyways!
> 
> Happy late birthday Yamaguchi Tadashi! My son!!! I'm so proud of him and all of his accomplishments. 
> 
> I'm late for his birthday but heck no am I missing out on Tsukkiyama day so I decided to come up with this. It's been sitting in the back of my head for a while. The next few fics might have the same plot and storylines because of un-original ideas but it is what it is and I am happy to be back. Just warning you guys again, I am not consistent with my updating skill so... 
> 
> Also, this story has lots of plot holes and just doesn't make sense because of my editing skills and just really anything that I do but I was hoping to make this multi-chaptered but you guys know me... I can only do one shots but I've been really craving for a full-on multi-piece writing for a long time. We'll see how this goes.

Kuroo glanced down at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. Waiting for those brats to come out is such a hassle. He doesn’t understand why Tsukishima couldn’t have done this himself since it’s his problem when is he ever going to get a chance as good at this to get back at Tsukishima? Never so right now was a golden opportunity for him. He just didn’t think it would take this long to wait. 

 

Finally, the bell rang for school to be over and one by one, children started exiting the school. But there was still no signs of tiny, little Tsukishima's or the omega anywhere to be found. He pulls a dramatic sigh and slowly sinks down to the floor. Tsukishima better pay him back for ruining his day waiting for his brats and his new suit that he was hoping to impress Kenma with.pay

 

As the minutes go by, Kuroo gets more and more anxious. What if the brats didn’t even show up at school today? Then Kuroo would just look like some creep waiting to make his move in these kids and kidnap them. However, the dark-haired alpha continued to wait. He looks up at the sky and hopes to god that Tsukishima’s plan works out accordingly. 

 

And if he does end up going to jail, he’ll just have to tell Kenma that he wanted a baby so bad he had to go steal one. Maybe that wake up the omega. Yeah, that should do it. Kuroo starts laughing thinking about Kenma’s cute repulsed face at him and doesn’t realize three little blonde heads looking at him with pity and sadness. 

 

That poor old man must delusional for him to be laughing maniacally to himself. 

 

From the corner of his mirror, Kei can see the omega perfectly just as how he remembered him. He still had that same idiotic smile and that piece of hair that could never be tamed down. His freckles had become more prominent over the years and so did his confidence. One new look was the tired eyes. When they had first met, Tadashi was full of love and life. Now he seems to be tired of so many things in his hands. Like, Tsukishima's children for one. 

 

Kei rounded the corner and cute the omega off from walking any further, almost close to running him over but Kei wasn’t that much of a jerk. Not yet anyway. Thank god no one barely lives in this neighborhood because if there were eyes here, Kei is sure as hell that he’d be put in jail for reckless driving and about to maybe kidnap the omega. 

 

The omega was stunned there in silence not knowing if he almost got hit by accident by a drunk driver. Tadashi didn’t know if he should just walk away from the scene or stay and make sure the person inside is okay but with his neighborhood being a little sketchy, he wasn’t sure if he should stay. He was debating on whether to leave or not and didn’t notice the blond alpha coming out of his car. 

 

“Oi,” came the irritated voice of the alpha and the omega snapped his head back up. 

 

Tadashi let out a terrified gasp. Never in his life has he ever thought about meeting the alpha again. But fate always seems to like messing with him the most. 

 

“Get in the car.” The alpha demanded. If this was any other time, Tadashi would be scared shitless but over the years, he’s learned to stand up for himself and overcome his fears. That doesn’t make him any less scared but still. He’s trying and that’s what counts. 

 

“W-why?” Tadashi stutters out and he curses himself for looking weak in front of the blond alpha with a piercing gaze. 

 

The alpha narrowed his eyes at him. “I said, get inside.” 

 

This time, it was Tadashi’s turn to narrow his eyes and bite back. “And I’m asking why? You have no right to be doing this to me Tsukishima-san.” 

 

Kei sighed before walking over to the omega who cautiously took steps back away from him. 

 

“Look, I really don’t have the time to be playing with you here so if you would kindly excuse me,” Kei took three steps towards the omega and swooped him off his feet, lightly ignoring the omega’s defiant protests and weak hits to his chest. Kei had not so kindly thrown the omega in the passenger seat and went on over to his side. 

 

“Please stop struggling, this isn’t as bad as you think it is.” 

 

The omega looked at him baffled. “This isn’t as bad as I think it is? You’ve just thrown me into your car without my understanding or consent.” Tadashi turned away from him and tried to open the door to get out but it wasn’t budging even though the door was clearly unlocked. “Why isn’t this opening? It’s not even locked!” he cried out angrily and glared at the alpha with his smirk worn proudly on his face. 

 

“Of course it’s not going to open. You’re on child safety lock.” 

 

The omega narrowed his eyes at the alpha. “You think I’m a child? Or what, you can’t trust me? I’m the one who can’t trust you! Also, let me go! I have to pick up my children.” 

 

“Yes, because you don’t trust me, I have to put you on child safety lock. I don’t need you running out of my car every time we make a stop. And don’t worry about your kids, someone’s already picking them up.” 

 

The terrified look on the omega’s face almost made him feel bad. Almost because the feeling of triumph was greater than being sad right now. 

 

“Where are you taking us mister?” one of the boys asked. 

 

“I’m taking you to where your mom is.” 

 

“And where is that?” the other asked. 

 

Kuroo has to hand it to them. They wouldn’t be Tsukishima’s kids if they weren’t snappy or snarky. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not some creepy uncle.” Kuroo reassured but they didn’t believe him. 

 

“This is definitely not a ride to wherever you said we were going.” 

 

“And where did I say we were going?” 

 

“To the park.” one of them answered and Kuroo held back a laugh. 

 

“I said that?” 

 

“You said to where our mom would be. If our mom isn’t picking us up, he should be at the park with ice cream and food and lots and lots of love.” 

 

Wow, these kids are amazing. They’ve definitely got more spunk than the one Tsukki has at home. Not that Kuroo loves him any less but he’s become so much like Tsukki, calculating his every move with criticism and harsh words. These three cuties might not be such a bad addition to the family. 

 

“Atsuko, what should we do? This is definitely not the way to go home or to the park.” One of them said with a pout and if Kuroo doesn't start watching the road, they’re going to crash into something and Tsukishima would be livid but Kuroo can’t help looking back at them. Tsukishima’s not a cute guy, not at all but from pictures he’s seen, Tadashi was a very cute and adorable guy and maybe these three little kittens happened to take on some of his genes. He wishes the same thing could have happened to Haruli too. 

 

“Don’t worry, if worst comes to worst, we’ll just have to run away and call the cops.” Atsuko, Kuroo assumes, replied. “Plus, I’m pretty sure mom’s worried about us too. He’s probably looking for us right now.” 

 

“Yeah,” one of the other two answered defeated. “Maybe we shouldn’t have listened to this weird, creepy, old man. He didn’t look trusting to begin with.” 

 

“It’s okay Kazu, everyone makes mistakes.” 

 

Okay, so maybe Kuroo does have a heart in there somewhere because the scene behind him is just heartbreaking. Tsukishima better pay him thousands and thousands for emotional distress. 

 

The three blondes were holding hands in the back and hoping that this stranger would lead them to their mom like he had promised. They shouldn’t have trusted the man but he clearly had a picture of their mom in his younger days, a picture they’ve never seen before. So, they got a little curious and one thing leads to the next and now they’re in a stranger’s car going who knows where. They’re just hoping that at the end of the road, their mom is there waiting for them. 

 

Tadashi was furious and refused to go inside until his babies were with him. Call it a mother’s instinct if you will but he is not going to move one foot until he sees his pups happy and safe. 

 

“Don’t worry, Kuroo’s got your children. They’ll be safe with him.” Tsukishima tried to reassure the omega but he only glared back at him with more hatred than before. 

 

“Well excuse you, I don’t know this Kuroo person and you literally just kidnapped me so really, I can’t trust anyone.” 

 

Okay, good point there but Kei is doing this in all good accounts. Really, if the omega would just stop being so mad all the time and just listen to him. But he was also in the wrong. 

 

The car finally pulled over and the three blonds rushed out of the car and ran over to their mother. All three of them started crying simultaneously and god did Kuroo and Kei feel guilty about what happened. 

 

“Are you happy now?” the omega spat out as he tended to his crying pups. 

 

“I thought I was never gonna s-see you again!” one of the pups cried out and Tadashi gently hushed them. 

 

“I’m sorry, Moriko. Mommy’s sorry but mommy’s here now, right?” 

 

The crying child nodded and so did his brothers. 

 

“Um, how about us just all head inside, yeah? And then uncle Kuroo will give you guys ice cream!” 

 

The glare he got from the freckled omega was enough to silence him on the spot. The omega turned to look at Tsukishima expectantly. 

 

“Well? Are we going in or not? You said you had some things to go over. Hurry this up. I don’t have all day to be stuck with you and your friends being assholes all day.” 

 

For the first time they’ve met that day, Kei was silent as he leads them inside his mansion. The family behind him was still hostile and on their guards as they entered the Tsukishima household with Kuroo not too far behind them. 

 

The first person they were met with was the young Haruki. Tadashi stopped dead in his steps as the three boys looked at the boy before them and looked back up to their mother in confusion. 

 

“D-dad, what’s going on?” Haruki asked in all of his confusion as three other similar looking boys had the same confused face. 

 

The three boys looked up at their mother confused and hurt. “Mom, who is this? Do we have another brother?” 

 

Everything was silent and no questions were answered until the freckled omega gave a shaky sigh. 

 

“Haruki?” Came the soft and broken voice of Tadashi. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may or may not be continued... Also, still not consistent with anything. Expect disappointment and changes as I am a very horrible author and change my mind a lot.


End file.
